True Confession
by Ichi yagami-hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED, MOVE TO FICTION PRESS sakura penasaran atasa perasaan sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

**True Confession**

Ohayou, konichiwa, konbawa, dan oyasuminasai ( ? )

Fanfic reader!!!!

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya!!!

Karena saya author FFn yang masih fresh from oven

Jadi kalo cerita nya gag nyambung maap kan lah

Ini cerita tentang SasuSaku

Please RnR!!!!!!! ^_^v

©Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1 :Oh… sasuke…**

"_aishiteru sasuke…_" kata-kata tersebut terngiang di pikiran seorang laki-laki jaim yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seorang perempuan cantik bebrapa tahun lalu membuat alki-laki itu tidak bisa tidur. Saat itu, ia belum mempunyai perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti sekarang. Laki-laki itu pun melihat foto saat ia masih berada di kelompok 7. tak tersa hari mulai beranjak siang dan perempuan cantik itu datang.

" pagi sasuke.." kata sakura sambil membawa bunga lily putih seperti biasa. Sasuke yang jaim hanya bisa diam sepeti biasa. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis karena mengetahui sikap heartthrob nya itu. sakura langsung menaruh bunga lily putih itu di sebuah vas berwarna bening.

" apa kabar sasuke?" Tanya sakura lembut sambil duduk disebelah sasuke.

" lumayan…" jawab sasuke singkat padat dan datar tanpa melihat wajah sakura.

" bagus deh…" sakura dengan suara manis ( bagi sasuke ) sambil tersenyum

Sasuke yang mendengar itu jantungnya langsung berdebar-debar. Tapi, Sasuke tetap Sasuke Uchiha yang jaim dan cool. Sasuka hanya diam seperti biasa. Mereka berpandangan sebentar.

" hmm… udah sarapan?" Tanya sakura sambil mengambil bunga lily yang sudah layu.

" udah…." Jawab sasukedengan gaya jaimnya

" oh, udah jam 10, aku balik dulu ya" kata sakura sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Pintu tertutup. Terdengar sura langkah kaki pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Di dalm hati sasuke, sasuke sangat ingin membalas perasaan sakura. Namun sikap Jaim dan cool nya membuat dirinya tak berani menyampaikan perasaannya. Lalu, Sasuke melihat keluar jendela. Saat itu juga Sakura juga melihat ke atas, tepatnya ke kamar Sasuke. Mereka berpandangan sebentar lalu sakura pergi. Sasuke berharap, rasa sukanya terhadap sakura dapat tersampaikan lewat telepati.

oooooooooooo^.^ voooooooooo

" so, apa kabar Sasuke?" Tanya Ino sambil merangkai bunga.

" dia bilang lumayan, tapi dia jawab nya males-males gitu" terang sakura sambil melihat-lihat bunga.

" dia kan emang gitu, jaim-jaim tapi cool gitu" jawab ino sambil senyum gaje.

" gw bingung, apa dia suka gw atau nggak…"

" gw sih…menurut gw ya, dia itu suka sama lo malah dia pikir lo itu CiDaHa dia "

" ngeh? CiDaHa? Paan tuh?? "

" aduuh, cinta dalam hati, masa gag tau sih?"

" sumpah gw gag tau, tapi lo yakin?" Tanya sakura serius

" gw yakin, gw aja ngerelain lo ke dia. Jadi tenang aja" jawab ino sambil memberikan lollypop ke Sakura

" …thanx ya, BTW thax untuk lollypopnya"

" sami-sami, kapan-kapan traktir gw makan dango ya?"

" iya-iya, gw pamit dulu, eh sekalian nitip bunga lily putih lagi ya!"

" sip dah, datang aja seperti biasa"

Lalu Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Malm pun tiba, bulan purnama bersinar sangat terang. Kebetulan, malam itu terjadi hujan bintang meteor leo. Sakura duduk di pinggir jendela untuk dapat melihat bintang jatuh dan menyampaikan permohonannya. Saat sebuah bintang jatuh, Sakura langsung menyampaikan permohonan nya.

" _bintang… semoga Sasuke menyukaiku_…" harap sakura sambil melihat ke langit. Malam itu terasa sangat indah. Hujan bintang meteor mambuat malam itu terang. Sasuke juga melihatnya.

" ……..sakura…….." gumam Sasuke sambil memandangi hujan bintang meteor. Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa sakura menjenguk Sasuke…

" pagi Sasuke…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

" pagi…"

" bagaimana kabarmu?"

" biasa…"

" mungkin aku disini seharian, apa aku ganggu kamu?"

" tidak…"

Keduanya terdiam. Lalu Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang sangat tak disangka.

" …Sakura, kau bilang kau ingin menemaniku, mengapa kau berdiri aja? Duduklah…"

Sakura tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

" i…iya.." ujar sakura sambil duduk dan mengganti bunga liliy putih di vas.

" sakura…" kata sasuke pelan

" iya?" kata sakura lembut

Sasuke menelan ludah sebentar. Lalu Sasuke berkata,

" apakah kau pernah salah dalam mencintai seseorang?"

GLEK! Pertanyaan sasuke mebuat Sakura kaget. Sakura pun menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

" e…e…ti..tidak…memangnya kenapa?"

" … kurasa aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama…"

" maksud kamu, ka…kamu sedang…ja…jatuh…cinta?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

" dia….dia cinta pertama ku…." Kata sasuke tanpa melihat sakura.

Sakura merasa down karena dia piker sasuke mencintai orang lain, bukan dia.

" sudah berapa lama kamu mencintai dia?"

" sebenarnya…sudah dari dulu…."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dia tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

" sakura…?" Tanya sasuke

" eh? Iya, kenapa?" jawab sakura

" kenapa diam…?"

" tidak ada apa-apa…"

Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai malam tiba. Sasuke dan Sakura tertidur. Pagi hari tiba, Sasuke yang terbiasa bangun pagi terbangun saat jam 6. Sasuke langsung melihat Sakura yang tertidur dan bersandar di pinggir tempat tidur. Saskue tertegun melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Wajah murni Sakura! Wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur lebih cantik saat tidur. Akan tetapi wajahnya terhalang oleh rambutnya. Sasuke ingin menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi pemandangan yang spektakuler ( bagi sasuke ) itu. namun, saat sasuke ingin melakukannya..sakura terbangun.

" oh…sudah bangun ya…" kata sakura setengah sadar

" i..iya…"

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke semakin gugup apabila berbicara atau menatap Sakura. Namun, sakura tidak menyadari perubahan Sasuke. Pintu kamar diketuk oleh perawat yang mengantarkan sarapan untuk sasuke. Sakura langsung menerima sarapan itu untuk dikasih ke sasuke. Saat ia berjalan, Sakura terpeleset. Sasuke yang melihatnya kaget. Akibat dari itu, jus jeruk tumpah di baju sasuke. Tanpa sengaja sasuke keceplosan.

" huh, kamu menyebalkan!" kata sasuke keceplosan dan langsung menyadarinya.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah menunduk kebawah didalm hati, sasuke merasa sangat bersalah.

" aku keluar dulu…" ujar sasuke sambil bangun dengan kesakitan dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan sakura yang terdiam.

30 menit kemudian, sasuke kembali dengan baju yang sudah bersih dari tumpahan jus jeruk. Tapi, sesampainya dikamar, sakura sudah tidak ada.

" sus…perempuan yang menjenguk saya…kemana?" Tanya sasuke

" oh dia udah pulang, mukanya kelihatan sedih banget"

Rasa bersalah sasuke semakin besar. Sasuke merasa telah menyakiti hati perempuan pujaannya itu. Rasa bersalah itu terus menyelimuti perasaan sasuke. Sasuke telah berjanji dihatinya, bahwa besok saat Sakura datang, ia akan meminta maaf.

Pagi hari yang cerah datang. Sauke menanti kedatngan Sakura. Sudah 5 menit dari biasanya sakura datang.

Satu jam berlalu…

Sasuke masih bersabar…

Dua jam berlalu…

Sasuke mulai gelisah…

Tak disangka, 9 jam berlalu…

Sakura tidak datang-datang. Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Pintu kamar terbuka, sasuke mulai merasa senang..namun ternyata itu adalah seorang suster.

" tuan Sasuke Uchiha, besok anda sudah boleh pulang" ujar suster

" terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya…" jawab sasuke datar

Sasuke terus berharap Sakura akan datng menemuinya. Sasuke terus menunggu dan menunggu. Tetapi Sakura tidak datang-datang.

Pagi hari yang ( mungkin ) ditunggu-tunggu sasuke tiba. Pagi itu juga Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat perjalanan balik, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang melihat ke sungai yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang berguguran di jembatan berkarat itu.

" sakura…" gumam sasuke

" ada apa?" kata sakura sambil melihat sasuke. Sifat jaim dan cool nya keluar, membuat sasuke hanya diam saja.

"…buang-buang waktu aja!" ujar sakura sinis. Sakura langsung meninggalkan sasuke sendirian di jembatan itu. tiba-tiba…

_kuingin kau tau…diriku disini menanti dirimu.._

Seseorang menyanyikan lagu " cinta dalam hati". Sasuke langsung melihat kesekeliling. Dan ia melihat naruto menyanyikan lagu itu.

" lo?!!" kata sasuke kaget

" meski kutungg…kutungg…aah!!!! Tape murahan!!!!" teriak naruto sambil memukul-mukul tapenya.

" gw kan Cuma mau ngiringin background musicnya, bagus kan suara gw???" Tanya naruto senyum gaje dan terlalu ngarep

" oh…thanx ya.." sasuke sambil memukul pundak naruto.

" aah…jadi terharu…" ujar naruto sambil mengusap air mata harunya

" yeah…maksud gw, terima kasih udah ngelancarin muntah gw…" kata sasuke sambil nyengir ( diiiikiiiiiit banget!!! ), " gw mau muntah nih, boleh di muka lo?"

" huh!!!!" dengus si sarap sewot ( mulut author disumpel pake bola bowling )

" ya udah gw balik dulu…" kata sasuke sambil jalan. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik badan dan mendekati Naruto.

" ada apa lagi?!" Tanya naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya diam aja

" napa lo??" Tanya naruto

Tiba-tiba…

HOOOEEEKKK!!!!!!

Sasuke muntah tepat di baju naruto ( pliss jangan dibayangin ) naruto kaget berat!

" WHAT THE HECK!!!!!????? INI BAJU BARU GW!!!!!!!!!"

" bye…." Kata sasuke sambil jalan tanpa merasa bersalah dan pergi.

" SASUKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**To be continued**

**Hoho, jadi bagaimana nasib hubungan sasuke dengan sakura?**

**Apakah sasuke dapat meminta maaf?**

**Apakah naruto bisa menghilangkan bekas muntahan sasuke?**

**Tunggyu ajya di chaptyer dyua yau!!!!!!  
**

**Next chapter : permintamaafan sasuke**


	2. Chapter 2

**True confession**

Moshi-moshi fanfic reader!!

Ini chap 2 nya!!

Mungkin lebih pendek dari chapter 1

Karena aku lagi gag ada ide, huhuhu

Di Chap 2 ini, mungkin udah gag ada typo lagi, hehehe

Dan, mohon sarannya lagi.

Siapa yang mo nagajarin aku buat fanfic yang bener???

Ku tunggu di review ya!!

Pwease R n R!!!!

Chapter 2

Permintamaafan sasuke

Malam harinya, Sakura mendengarkan radio seperti biasa. Saat itu, seseorang me_request _lagu "_Warmness on the soul_". Sakura kaget akan hal itu, itu adalah lagu yang sering membuat Sakura mengingat Sasuke.

"_I give my heart to you, I give my heart 'cause nothing can compare in this world to you."_

Saat mendengar reff tersebut, tanpa sadar Sakura menitikan air matanya. Di tempat Sasuke di saat yang bersamaan…

"Huuh…" kata Sasuke sambil mendengarkan radio. Reff "_Warmness on the soul_" di dengarnya. Saat mendengar Reff tersebut, Sasuke langsung mengingat Sakura sambil tertunduk. Sasuke mengingat saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya dan saat Sakura meninggalkannya di jembatan hari itu.

"Koq lagunya ini sih?" kata Sasuke sambil mengganti saluran radio. Namun semua radio menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih RDK (Radio Desa Konoha), tetapi…

"_Karena hari ini hari ulang tahun band Avenged Sevenfold, maka selama 24 jam penuh kami akan memainkan lagu-lagu hits nya"_

Lagu "_Warmness on the soul" _diputar. Sasuke kesal karena semua saluran radio melantunkan lagu yang sama. Akhirnya, Sasuke mematikan radio dan membaca buku. Entah kesambet setan apa, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat ide agar Sakura mau berbicara dengan dia. Sasuke menulis surat dengan isi agar mereka bertemu di jembatan itu besok. Saat selesai, sasuke langsung menuju rumah Sakura dan menyelipkan surat tersebut lewat jendela kamar Sakura. Sakura yang melihat surat tersebut langsung mengambil surat tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sakura membuka surat itu dan langsung membacanya.

Isi:

Sakura,

Temui aku di jembatan jam 10 pagi besok.

Sasuke

Sakura yang membaca itu langsung teriak saking senangnya. Tapi Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian saat di rumah sakit. Sakura merasa sakit hati lagi. Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang pedas ke Sakura. Hal itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura. Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk tetap datang.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo0///////0xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

keesokan pagi, Sasuke sudah menunggu dari jam 9 pagi demi Sakura. Bunga sakura yang berguguran memenuhi sungai itu. Sasuke mengambil bunga sakura yang jatuh di bahunya. Tiba-tiba orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke datang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini?"Tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sasuke sangat ingin mengucapkan kata maaf, kata yang jarang dikatakan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ada apa?!"Tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai marah. Tetapi Sasuke tetap tak berbicara.

"Cepat, ada apa?! Mau ngapain?!"

"A…aku….."

"Apa?! Maksud kamu?!"

"Huh, kamu menyebalkan!"

Hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura terdiam dan langsung mendekati Sasuke.

"Jadi kamu ingin bertemu kau hanya untuk hal ini?! Buang-buang waktu aja!!"

"huh, cerewet…"

Tak disangka-sangka, Sakura menampar pipi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, karena selama ini belum ada satu cewek pun yang menampar dia.

"Sekarang mau apalagi?!" kata Sakura sambil menitikan air mata.

"Sakura, aku…"

"Apalagi?!! Belum puas juga?!"

"S…Sakura…"

Sakura langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa langkah, sakura berhenti.

"Sasuke, sepertinya…aku salah mencintai seseorang…yaitu kamu" kata Sakura pelan sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Sakura, a…aku…"

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menangis. Butir-butir air mata Sakura berjatuhan dari wajah Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu Sakura lagi. Pada suatu hari, Sakura curhat ke Ino.

"Ino…aku benci Sasuke!!" kata Sakura sambil teriak.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Dia minta ketemuan sama aku, eh…malah bikin aku kesel!"

"aduh, Sakura…sifatnya kan kaya gitu, maklumin lah"

"Aku gag bisa! Dia udah cinta cewek lain, terus dia udah sakitin hati aku!"

"_sis…calm down…_mungkin karena sesuatu dia jadi gitu"

"…tapi, dia udah nyakitin aku, 2 kali…"

"Aku tau, tapi kasih dia kesempatan"

"Aku gag bisa Ino…mungkin hati aku udah tertutup…"

"_Well…if you say so…_tapi jangan sampe nyesel lho"

"Gag akan, eh aku balik dulu ya!"

"Oce deh, tapi janji traktir makan dango?"

"Oh iya! Ikut aku, kita beli sekarang"

"Siiip!! Ayo!!"

Sakura dan Ino langsung ke took dango. Tapi ditengah jalan, Sakura dan Ino bertemu dengan Sasuke yang baru balik dari Ichiraku. Sakura dan Sasuke sempat bertatapan sebentar. Sakura langsung menarik lengan Ino dan berjalan kembali. Sakura dan Ino melewati Sasuke.

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke pelan. Sakura hanya berjalan sambil menarik Ino.

"Sasuke, selamat pagi! Maaf soal Sakura…ouch!" sapa ino sambil di tarik Sakura. Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura memang marah dan kecewa terhadap Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Sasuke langsung melanjutkan perjalanan balik namun dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Hei, Teme! Apa yang lo buat ke Sakura?!"

"…bukan urusan lo!"

"Lo udah bikin Sakura sakit hati kan?! Gw sebagai sohib nya merasa lo udah keterlaluan!"

"…_Whatever…_"

"Lo sebaiknya minta maaf ke dia atau lo gag akan pernah bisa ketemu dia lagi!"

Kali ini Sasuke terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh naruto benar. Namun, sifat jaim, cool dan dinginnya yang melekat pada dirinya membuat Sasuke ogah melakukan itu. Sasuke yang mulai merasa jengah langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa memendam persaan itu di dalam hatinya. Dia menyadari bahwa karena sifatnya itu, Sakura Sakit hati. Rasa bersalah Sasuke memuncak. Sasuke hanya berharap, akan ada kejadian yang membuat Sakura memaafkan dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX^_^XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huaah! Pendek banget! Tapi mohon Saran lagi ya!!!

Dan kalo ada yang mo ngajarin aku buat fic, review aku ato gag ke fs aku!

Arigatou!!!!

**Next Chapter: Love is sacrifice, Sakura…**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Confession**

**Chapter 3**

_**Love is sacrifice**_

Fic was written by: Mii-cHaN iZ MiU

DISCLAIMER: Nothings belong to me except Kyosuke! Hhehhe

Prolouge:

**Huwaa!! Selese juga chap 3!**

**Stress juga buat ni fic!**

**Banyak gangguan!**

**Makasih buat semua review yang buat aku bikin fic ini lebih bagus! Arigatou!**

**Menurut kalian bagusnya, ini fic endingnya tragic ato happy ending?**

**Aku bingung nih, mendingan tragic ending ato Happy ending!**

**Please tell me who is better!!!!!!!!**

**Dan ada yang berminat jadi sensei ku dalam buat fic?? Apalagi fic yang ratingnya M, trus ada LIME, ato gak ada Yaoi (saya kadang-kadang seorang pervert! Heheh)?? Kalo berminat, review fic ini! Nyahnyahnyah!**

**PWEASE R&R!!!!! –puppy eyes-**

Kejadian itu dimulai esok harinya. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dipanggil oleh kakashi yang menjadi hokage semntara setelah mengalahkan Pain.

"Halo semuanya…" Kata Kakashi santai

"Ada apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto

"Koq tumben manggil, apa ada misi?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran

"Betul Sakura, mungkin…agak berbahaya" Jawab Kakashi yang mulai serius

"Emangnya misi apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai _curious_

"Begini, seorang pengkhianat Konoha kembali lagi kesini dengan anak buahnya dengan misi menghancurkan Konoha, dendam lama yang ingin dibalas. Karena itu saya ingin kalian mengalahkannya" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar, "Hei, Sasuke apa kamu mendengarkan apa yang saya bilang?". Sasuke yang saat itu sedang melamun langsung bangun dari lamunannya.

"I…iya sensei" jawab Sasuke pelan

"Menurut perhitungan, hari ini mereka sudah di depan gerbang Konoha sekarang. Tapi hati-hati, mereka berbahaya" kata Kakashi mengingatkan

"Tenang saja sensei! Pasti kami bisa!" kata Naruto semangat

"Sensei, kami pasti lakukan yang terbaik!" kata Sakura meyakinkan Kakashi

"Gampang…" ujar Sasuke datar

"Oke, semoga berhasil" kata Kakashi

Mereka bertiga langsung menuju pintu gerbang Konoha. Selama perjalanan, Sasuke melihat Sakura terus-menerus. Walaupun Sakura mengetahui hal itu, Sakura tidak memperdulikannya. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu gerbang Konoha. Tepat seperti perkiraan Kakashi, pengkhianat itu datang didepan pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Wuih, udah lama gak kesini. Tapi desa ini bakal hancur!" Kata kyosuke **(maap ini** **buatan author)** si pengkhianat

"Bos **(ngeh??)**, ada yang datang tuh! Anak-anak ingusan" terang salah satu anak buahnya

"Heeeh!!! Pergi lo dari sini!" teriak Naruto

"Eh, anak-anak ingusan! Diem aja!" balas Kyosuke

"Lo yang seharusnya pergi dari sini!" kata Sakura marah

"Ooh, nyari masalah…semua, Serang!!" perintah Kyosuke ke anak-anak buahnya

"_Aye-aye_ bos!!" jawab semua anak buahnya

Serangan bombardir dilakukan oleh anak-anak buah Kyosuke. Namun, semua serangan itu dapat ditahan oleh Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang dapat bergerak cepat langsung menghajar anak-anak buah Kyosuke. Pertarungan itu sebetulnya tidak adil, 50:3. Dalam pertarungan itu Sasuke yang paling dominan dalam penyerangan. Sakura merasa heran, Sasuke tidak seperti biasa. Sasuke terlihat ingin melindungi Sakura dari serangan-serangan yang dilakukan anak-anak buah Kyosuke. Sesuatu yang diinginkan Sakura dari dulu. Sayang, _timing _nya gag pas, Sakura masih kecewa dan sakit hati terhadap Sasuke dan dia menganggap hal itu sebagai wujud pertemanan.

"Sakura, apa kamu gag apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Huh, aku gag perlu dijaga!" jawab Sakura Kasar

"…." Sasuke hanya terdiam

Sakura langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dengan mata sharingan nya yang keren (kebayang kerennya!). Saat Sakura menjauh, tiba-tiba Kyosuke menyerang Sakura dengan kunai dan tepat mengenai ginjal Sakura.

"Ugh…" rintih Sakura kesakitan. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Sakura jatuh pingsan

"Sakura!!" teriak Sasuke sambil menangkap Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke langsung menyandarkan Sakura di bahunya.

"Sakura…Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura

"Sakura, bangun" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Sakura lagi

"Sakura!!!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sakura tetap tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan langsung mengangkatnya. Dengan sharingannya yang keren **(Waouw!)**, dan wajahnya yang _cool_ **(kyaaa!!!)** dia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sigh…" Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ke bawah pohon. Sasuke langsung memanggil Naruto yang sedang asik bertarung

"Hei, dobe…sini" panggil Sasuke

"Napo Teme?! Gag liat orang lagi asik berantem!" marah Naruto

"Hn…tolong jaga Sakura"

"Hah?! Gimana gw mau tarung kalo gw jaga dia?!"

"Hn…gw bisa _handle _ini semua"

"Gag bisa! Gw mau ngalahin mereka!"

"Udah!! Jaga Sakura, ngerti?!!"

Naruto kaget, baru kali ini Sasuke marah karena tentang Sakura

"Ok, tapi kalahin mereka semua. Jangan bikin Sakura kecewa"

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke seperti biasa simpel

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan joutai nya. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tangan Sasuke, yaitu Sakura yang kesakitan.

"S…Sasuke…jangan…"pinta Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke

"Sakura, aku akan baik-baik aja" jawab Sasuke menenangkan Sakura

"S…Sasuke…jangan…lakukan…" pinta Sakura sekali lagi lalu memeluk Sasuke dan menangis

"Sakura, tenang…jangan menangis…" kata Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura dengan memeluknya. Akhirnya Sakura menangis dipelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku akan baik-baik aja. Jadi berhentilah menangis"

"S…Sasuke…"

"Sakura, berhentilah…" pinta Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata Sakura

"S…Sasuke…hati-hati…"

Tak disangka-sangka, Sasuke menyium kening Sakura. Sakura dan Naruto kaget.

"OMG!!! _SO SWEET_!!!" teriak Naruto. Tiba-tiba anak-anak buah kyosuke dan kyosuke nyaut.

"WOIYYYY!!! CEPET DONG!!! SCENE KITA CUMA DIKIT, MANA DIKASIH GAJINYA CUMA DIKIT LAGI!! LAGIPULA ADEGAN INI GAK ADA DI SCRIPT!!"

"Itu kan udah nasib lo yang jadi peran gak penting!" teriak mereka bertiga

"YA UDAH!! CEPET DONG!!"

"IYA,IYA! SABAR!!"

**Sutradara: "CUUUUTTT! Kok jadi pada berantem gini sih??!! Kan gak ada di naskah!!!"**

**Author : "Aagh! Kalian ini banyak bacotnya! Nanti gw potong gaji kalian 300%!"**

**Sakura : "Iiik! Jangan donk! Nanti gw gag bisa manicure, pedicure!"**

**Sasuke : "Nanti gw gag bisa beli game silent hill baru, Silent hill 5…dada!"**

**Naruto : "Nanti gw gag bisa talipun-talipun sama fans-fans gw! –hooeek-"**

**Author : "Itu urusan kalian! Gw sebagai author yang berhak ngurus gaji kalian!"**

**Sasu,Saku,Naru : "Maap kan kami! Bundo, maap kan kami! –sujud-"**

**Kyosuke: "Gw gag dipotongkan gajinya?? –puppy eyes- **

**Author: "Tetep dipotong donk, biasa hemat! Hemat duit!**

**Kyosuke : "Tapi tapi tapi tapi tapi tapi –digetok author-"**

**Author : "Tapi apa? Nge-fans lo sama gw?"**

**Kyosuke : "Cuih, najis! Mendingan gw gak usah main di fic ini dah! Dasar lintah darat!"**

**Author : "Enak aja! Kakuzu yang lintah darat, gw lintah amfibi! Secara dia soulmate porevah gw! Tapi ya udah, terserah lo, tapi inget uang administrasi dan uang pendaftaran gak dibalikin, dan ongkos dll ditanggung sendiri bukan tanggungan author lho"**

**Kyosuke: "Jangan! Kumohon, jangan! Hikz! Gw yang sekeren Synyster Gates ini masa harus bayar itu semua sendiri?!"**

**Author : "Synyster Gates? Tukang sapu mana tuh? (Synyster FC, souwrie! XDD)**

**Kyosuke : "Enak aja! Muka gw yang imut-imut ini –cuih-, sekeren ini –hoooek-, dan se **_**cool**_** ini –MasyaAllah- dibilang tukang sapu?!!"**

**Author : "Aagh!! Back to ceritanya aja lagi! Semuanya, standby!"**

**Kyosuke : -slow motion:on- "Tung…gu…bee…loom…se..le…se…"**

**Author : "Oh sutradara! Kita mulai lagi"**

**Sutradara : "Camera…Rolling…and action!"**

"Sakura, bersabarlah…" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengeluarkan joutainya

"S…Sasuke…Jangan…"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sakura. Amarah Sasuke karena cewek pujaannya disakiti dikeluarkan. **(Maap author nyelonong lagi, karena adegan disini terlalu **_**violence **_**dan saya takut ada anak kecil yang melihat maka dari itu,**__**mari kita alihkan dulu sampe selese. Hmm…tolong stel ke Baby TV!)**

"_Mama…Papa…aaa…uuu_…"

"_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP_…"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

Udah belom? Oh belom, mari kita lanjutkan!

"_Twinkle-twinkle little star_…"

"_Barney and friends_!"

"_It's time for story telling! Yaaayyy!!!"_

Ya ampyun! Lama amat! Author mau liat!

Pertarungan berdarah itu terus berlanjut darah dimana-mana. Sasuke yang hampir membunuh semua anak-anak buah**…(huwaaa!!!! Ganti ke Disney channel!)**

"_Mickeymouse clubhouse_!"

"_Pocoyo_!" **(author fav!haha!)**

"_Higglytown heroes!_"

Udah selese? Yes! Balik ke cerita!

Pasukan Kyosuke dikalahkan telak oleh Sasuke. Hampir semua anak-anak buah Kyosuke terbunuh, dan Kyosuke kabur entah kemana. Sasuke yang selama bertarung memikirkan keadaan Sakura langsung menuju tempat Sakura dan Naruto.

"Gila lo!! Kacooo!!!" kagum Naruto

"Hn..gimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura

"Makin kritis! Bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Cepet!"

"OK!!"

Sasuke langsung mmbawa Sakura ke rumah sakit secepat-cepatnya. Tanpa tersa Ssuke menangis **(walopun dikit)**. Saat sampai dirumah sakit, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke UGD.

"Sus, ada pasien kritis! Cepat!" kata Sasuke _panic at hospital_

"I…iya" kata suster yang menjaga sambil masang muka pengo. Kebetulan, Shizune lewat

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Shizune kebingungan

"Shizune! Tolong Sakura!!"

"O..ok! Sus, Bantu saya!"

Sakura akhirnya dibawa ke ruangan UGD untuk disembuhkan. Dengan setia Sasuke menunggu Sakura. Setelah 2 jam, Shizune keluar dengan muka murung.

"Shizune, gimana Sakura?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shizune

"Sasuke, Sakura perlu pendonor ginjal karena ginjal dia rusak berat…" kata Shizune dengan suara memelas

"Shizune, ambil aja ginjal aku!" kata Sasuke dengan muka yang sudah sembab karena menangis

"Eh?? Serius? Tapi harus cek dulu, cocok atau nggak nya"

"Ya udah, sekarang juga! Ayo!"

"Iya-iya, tapi…lo nangis ya? Kok muka lo sembab trus banyak air mata dimuka lo?"

Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke menangis. Sasuke langsung menyeka air matanya dan balik ke sifat awalnya lagi, jaim dan _cool_.

"Shizune?! Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo!!

"Oh..iya, ikut gw"

Sasuke mengikuti tes itu. saat hasilnya keluar, ternyata hasilnya positif. Operasi langsung dilakukan saat itu juga. Naruto dkk datang untuk mengetahui keadaan mereka. Operasi itu memakan waktu sangat sebentar, yaitu 4 jam. Saat operasi selesai, Shizune yang keluar duluan langsung dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Shizune, gimana keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto HHC

"Tenang aja, operasi berhasil. Tapi mereka belum sadar, karena pengaruh obat biusnya"

"Oh…tapi gimana keadaan mereka?"

"Mereka baik-baik aja. Palingan Sakura sekitar seminggu lagi, kalo Sasuke mungkin 4 hari malah kurang dari 4 hari"

"Syukur…oh ya, liat Hinata gak akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hinata? Oh, liat kok. Dia biasa ada di taman, ada apa?"

"Oh, ng…nggak ada apa-apa"

"Owh, ya udah. Gw balik duluan ya? Dada!"

"Dah…"

Shizune akhir nya balik ke rumah **(ya iyalah, masa ke kuburan!)**. Naruto langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke lalu ke kamar Sakura. Di kamar Sasuke…

"Sasuke…" kata Naruto pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke

"Hn, mo apa lo?"

"HAGH!? Kok…kok udah bangun?!"

"Hn…terserah gw"

"Be te we, ehm…ehm…uhuk…uhuk…"

"Eh, mo ngomong apa?!"

"Gini, uhuk…hooeekk…cuih…uuummm…lo…itu suka sama Sakura kan?

Sasuke terdiam. Dia hanya melihat ke luar jendela

"Iya kan?"

"Hn…kalo iya kenapa?"

"Kalo iya, cepet bilang ke dia. Nati disambet duluan sama yang lain lho. Sakura kan terkenal di antara cowok-cowok"

"…Liat aja nanti"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung pamit dan langsung menuju kamar Sakura yang tepat di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Di kamar Sakura…

"Sakura…" kata Naruto pelan

Sakura masih tertidur. Naruto langsung duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Dia melihat bunga lily putih yang sudah agak layu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu. esok pagi nya, saat suster ke tempat Sasuke, Sasuke tidak ada di tempat nya.

"Shi..Shizune?!!" teriak suster tersebut

"Hah?! Ada apa?!"

"U…Uchiha Sasuke…gak ada!!!"

"EH?!! Oh! Ikut aku"

"??"

______________________________TC!!________________________________

Di kamar Sakura…

"Itu Sasuke, bener kan?" kata Shizune sambil nunjuk Sasuke

"Iya, kok tau sih? Tanya sang suster keheranan

"Ya…ngikutin piling aja"

"Jah…jadi biarin aja nih?"

"Biarin aja, biar tambah lengket"

"Ya udah, hihi"

Shizune dan sang suster meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertidur di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, selamat pagi"

Sakura masih belum bangun dari tidurnya. Wajah murni Sakura yang manis dan cantik membuat Sasuke semakin gugup. Tibga-tiba, Sakura mengigau

"Sasuke…Sasuke…"

"Sakura, aku disini…"

"Sasuke…aishiteru…"

"A…aishiteru…"

Namun Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah menyatakan apa yang di hatinya. Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut, dan melihat Sakura dengan lembut. Sayang, semua itu terganggu karena Naruto datang

"Pagi saku…eh!! Sasuke?!" Naruto kaget

"Hn…emang nya kenapa?"

"Gak ada, kaget aja. Semaleman lo nungguin dia?"

"Hn…So?"

"Ya, gak ada apa-apa sih. Tolong kasih ke dia, oh ini buat lo" kata Naruto sambil ngasih buah-buahan ke Sasuke, "Gw balik dulu, biasa manusia super sibuk, bye!"

Pintu kamar tertutup. Tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih tertidur. Saat menoleh, Sasuke melihat ke bunga lily putih yang sudah layu, dengan refleks Sasuke beranjak dari kursi nya. Sebelum pergi Sasuke membisiki Sakura sesuatu

"Sakura, aku pergi sebentar. Aku mau membelikan bunga kesukaanmu dulu, aishiteru"

Sasuke langsung menyium pipi kanan Sakura. Sasuke gak tahu kalo Naruto cs ngeliat itu dari atas kamar (atap).

"Ahoy! Si teme keren!" sorak Naruto

"Sakura…aku relain kamu ke Sasuke…hiks" isak Lee sambil mengeluarkan ingus

"Harusnya dari dulu kaleee!" kata Kiba dan Neji bersamaan

SYUUUUU…

"Togenya kalian terhadap diriku ini…" kata Lee sambil tertunduk lesu

"Umm…Neji liat Hinata gak akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hinata? Ya pasti lah! Di rumah, di mana aja, tapi belakangan ini dia suka ke taman. Kenapa? Ouuwh, cuit-cuit!" sorak Neji

"Aah, udah ah! Jadi malu!" kata Naruto sambil blushing

"Jadi…lo suka sama Hinata?" Tanya Kiba

"Eng…i…iya…" jawab Naruto sambil terbata-bata

"…gw gak akan rela kalo Hinata jadian ma lo!"

"WUUUAAATT?!!"

"PERAAAAANNNGGG!!!" teriak mereka berdua

Daripada ngeliat dua orang bodoh **(mulut author di sumpel pake printer)** berantem, mending ke tempat Sasuke

KLINING…bunyi pintu masuk toko bunga Yamanaka

"Pagi, ada yang bisa sa…Sasuke?!" Kata Ino kaget

"…Bunga lily putih ada?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"A…ada kok, ini" kata Ino sambil memberikan bunga lily putih itu ke Sasuke, "mau dikasih ke siapa?"

"Sakura…"

"Oh, gimana kabar dia? Gw gak bisa ke sana gara-gara jaga ni toko"

"Hn, baik-baik aja…" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan uang 500 ryo ke Ino

"Gak usah, ambil aja. Anggap aja itu sebagai tanda maaf gw karena gak bisa jenguk dia"

"Ya udah…"

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan toko itu dan langsung menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di kamar Sakura, Sasuke langsung mengganti bunga lily putih yang sudah layu dengan yang baru. Setelah mengganti bunga, Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi.

"Sakura, cepatlah bangun" kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura refleks menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke (dalam hati) senang dan tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum **(KYAAAAA!!!)**. seharian Sasuke menunggu Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Paginya, Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat sekian lama dan Sakura merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Saat ia melihat, ternyata itu tangan Sasuke.

"S…Sasuke…" kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke terbangun karena suara Sakura

"Sakura, kapan bangun?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura

"Baru aja…" jawab Sakura sambil melihat tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke

"Maaf…" kata Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan genggamannya itu, "Sakura, ada yang ingin aku katakana…"

"Apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lembut

"Sebetulnya…cinta pertama ku itu…adalah kamu"

"Gak mungkin…dan beritahu, siapa yang rela mendonorkan ginjal nya ke aku?"

"Itu…aku…"

"Sa…Sasuke…"

"Sakura…aishiteru…"

"K…kamu bohong k…kan?"

"Nggak…aku gak bohong…"

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam. Setelah 5 menit terdiam, akhirnya Sakura berbicara

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu rela ngedonorin ginjal kamu? Padahal…aku tahu, kamu Cuma nganggap aku sebagai sahabat…"

"Sakura…_Love is sacrifice_, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk kebaikanmu"

"Jadi…kamu…"

Wajah Sasuke mulai mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam, tidak tahu untuk berbuat apa. Sementara itu diatas kamar, orang-orang sarap **(author di** **masukin ke kandang singa)** ngintipin mereka.

"Woouuuyyy!! Si Teme mau cipokan tuh!!!" kata Naruto yang udah gak sabar

"Hah?! Liaattt!!!" kata yang lain

Jarak antara wajah Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal 1 cm. Namun karena orang-orang gaje itu terlalu bersemangat, Naruto terjatuh dan menarik tangan yang lain

_GEDEBUK!! KLONTENG!!! MII__AOOUUWW!! DUUUAAARRR!!!!_ **(?)**

"Eh?? Bunyi apaan tuh??" kata Sakura sambil melihat kesamping.

Saat itu juga Sasuke memegang muka Sakura, lalu membalikan muka Sakura dan…akhirnya…_kissing_...

"Sakura…aishiteru…"

"A…Aku juga…"

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura jadian. Akhirnya! Dari sekian lama menunggu, Sasuke akhirnya nyatain juga! Dasar dudul! Otak boleh jenius, tapi urusan cinta payah! Dasar klan Uchiha, sok Cool, sok jaim, sok keren! (karena kebanyakan bacot author di lemparin pake duit sama Sasuke, makasih!!!). Tiba-tiba, naruto yang sekarang badan nya penuh dengan plester masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"W-A-O-U-W!!! WAOUW!!! SasuSaku!!" Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan

"JADI YANG TADI JATUH ITU LO?!! LO NGINTIP KAN?!!!" Kata Sakura marah

"Nggak kok! Gw ngikutin piling gw!!"

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke sudah di belakang Naruto dan menggelitik Naruto

"GEELLIII!!!!" kata Naruto yang sambil ketawa

"Ngaku lo!"

"Nggak! Gw nggak ngintip!"

Sasuke makin mengelitik Naruto. Karena uah gak kuat, akhirnya Naruto mengaku.

"IYAAA!!! GW NGINTIP!! SEKARANG BERHENTI!!!"

"Kalo gitu…" Kata SasuSaku dengan evil smile dan evil laugh

"Ampun nyak…babe…ampun mang…" Kata Naruto sambil nelen ludah berkali-kali

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" SasuSaku teriak dan langsung melempari Naruto pake tomat (sejak kapan ada tomat??)

"OH NO, OH YES! TOMAATTT!!"

"KELUUAAR LO SEKARANG!!"

"Iya! Gw sekarang keluar! Tomaattt!!" kata Naruto sambil keluar kamar

"Huh! Dasar tukang ngintip!" keluh Sakura

"Sakura, biarkan lah…" kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Iya…" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum

"Sakura, sekarang istirahat ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut

"OK deh!" jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis –bagi Sasuke-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**^.^**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Tu bi kontinyu…_

**Tolong jawab pertanyaan ku dong, bagus nya akhir-akhirnya tragic atau happy ending??**

**LOWONGAN!!**

**WANTED: **

**cewek yang mau bantuin kyosuke balas dendam dan jadi ceweknya**

**cowok yang mau jadi orang kepercayaan Kyosuke dan rada-rada yaoi (soal Yaoi just kidding tapi kalo iya, gak apa-apa –ketawa gaje-)**

**cowok yang rela jadi mas-mas jawa yang rada-rada telmi dan nyebelin**

**untuk no 1, kriteria kyosuke itu kaya gini:**

**tinggi**

**keren (Sasuke lewat dah, serius lho!)**

**jahat (tapi gak sejahat orochimaru)**

**kalo udah kenal baik, cewek bisa klepek-klepek**

**pinter**

**kuat (tapi gak sekuat Naruto atau Sasuke)**

**paling gak bisa liat seseorang nangis didepan dia**

**sekalian dia lagi nyari cewek yang mau bantuin dia balas dendam dan jadi ceweknya**

**kalo ketawa ngakak kaya ketawa Tobi**

**Apa yang saya tulis di atas itu serius kecuali yang no.9 ketawa dia kaya ketawa Sasuke kok (lebih keren dia lagi! Eh, Sasuke emang pernah ketawa?).**

**Syarat:**** yang berminat mendaftar tolong sebutin nama kalian dan alasan kalian berminat jadi salah satu dari lowongan ini, dan kalian sebutin ciri-ciri fisik kalian kalo terpilih nanti author agak rubah dikit. Gak apa-apa ya??**

**kalo berminat silakan review! Saya tunggu!**

**Neks kapter: Balas dendam Kyosuke **


End file.
